Bonfires
by Stalking Pyro
Summary: A light hearted look at how we can burn down the past to begin again. Emma stumbles around her feelings to figure out what place Neal has in her life. A/U: Neal didn't die.
1. Running Start

The warming reds and yellows of the raising morning sun slowly dripped onto the dark wet pavement of Storybrooke. The wee hours of the day were just beginning to tick away, though most of the citizens of the small sleepy Maine town were still tucked warmly in bed.

A lone door opened breaking the quiet of the dawn, and Emma Swan burst through onto the sidewalk, headphones plugged in and running shoes tied up. Taking a moment to select a song on her player, Emma hit play and looked up and down the street with trepidation. Emma was going jogging for the first time in her life.

Mary Margaret had archery. Henry and Regina had riding. Even David would break out his sword and tussle around the forest. Emma decided with the passing of New Year it was time to start seriously training herself, because she couldn't always depend on her wonky under practiced powers. Sure, she loved a good spar, but it was time to really start to push herself. At least, that was the white lie she repeated to her family.

Emma suddenly taking up running had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that Neal Cassidy had a habit of getting up super early for breakfast before opening up his father's shop. Nope. Nothing to do with the effect his ever growing presence had on her reawakening feelings. Absolutely nothing to do how cute his face scrunched up in the morning before he had coffee. She hoped she didn't run into him! Despite the fact that her planned out path hit every mark he may or may not pass in the town.

As music changed over to something with more rhythm, Emma started to get lost in her steps as they matched the beat of the song. She started to run a little faster, pushing herself past the main street and following the path into the park towards the beach.

"So this is what all the fuss was about," Emma thought to herself as she reached an almost otherworldly meditative state. It was with this brief moment of self control that took her far away from Storybrooke into another place within herself, so far that she didn't see the man standing in front of her as they collided suddenly, throwing them both on the ground.

Emma ripped out her earplugs to look up at the stranger she plowed into.

"What the hell, Emma?" Neal rubbed at his hands to shake off the grit from the ground. Neal pushed himself up and held out a hand to offer to Emma. She followed him up and stood awkwardly a few feet from him.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry. I didn't noticed you standing there. Damn it." Emma flinched, she had scraped the skin off the bottom of her hand.

"You okay? Here." Neal pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket.

"May I?" Neal motioned towards her hand, and Emma only nodded her consent and held out her wound as he dabbed at it lightly.

"Since when did you start jogging?" Neal smirked as he wrapped the handkerchief softly around her hand.

"Since when are you the kind of guy to carry around cloth napkins in his pocket?"

"My dad has a lot of them hanging around the shop. Managed to lift a few, its a little game we play that he doesn't know about."

"Ha, yea, knowing your father Neal, pretty sure he knows."

"Guess that's true, though he's been a little distracted with his new wife."

"That not awkward for you, being in the same house and all?"

"They've been MIA for the last few days. Plus Granny gave me a long standing invite to crash in a room. Actually I've been meaning to clear out the last bit of junk I have stored there. If you aren't busy, was wondering if you'd like to help me maybe? I kinda don't have a car."

Emma was stunned, he'd managed to get all that out in a few breaths. Sounded like he'd been practicing.

"Maybe on the weekend? I don't know. I'll see." Emma fidgeted and looked down at her watch.

"Oh no, will you look at that. I still need to get ready for work and open up the station."

"So that a no to breakfast? Not like there's exactly a whole lot of crime going down."

Emma began to run in place, "Nope, sorry. Maybe next time. I have years of paper work to catch up on. Don't forget to pick up Henry after school today."

With that Emma ran off, cringing at herself, leaving Neal back in the park.

"What the hell was that," thought Emma to herself.

Before she could begin to pontificate on the series of events leading to that awkward exchange she thrust herself into (starting with savings Neal's life in the forest not to long ago) Emma felt her phone buzzing in her pocket.

Absentmindedly, Emma grabbed at the phone and saw with face flashing at her.

Hook.

"Crap."


	2. Missed Breakfast Blues

The sun had risen and by the time Emma had made it back to the apartment, the town was starting to gear up for the day. The smells of freshly baked bread were creeping down the street, the post man was stomping door to door in an angry mission to free himself of the burden of mail, and Emma had already missed three calls from Hook.

The buzz of her phone interrupted Emma's own mission to fetch her keys.

'Ugh. Really?' She hit ignore. Make that four missed calls.

As Emma flung herself up the three flights of creaky stairs to the apartment, she started to be gripped with a tinge of guilt over her fade away from her dabble in a relationship with Mr. Jones.

'Its not like I hate him. He is very nice...looking. And charming, or is that just my single lady rose colored glasses masking manipulation for sincerity? When we got back from the Enchanted Forest I was still so wrapped up in the energy we had. Yes, I kissed him. A lot. A few times after. But then there's Neal.'

The self reflective shame spiral she was slowly started to circle around was interrupted by the mighty wall of bacon and waffles that hit her nose as she tumbled through the door.

"Morning Emma, how was day one of the run?" David greeted her from behind the kitchen counter, Baby Neal in one hand and a spatula in the other.

"Fine, fine. I'll try for a little longer tomorrow. Enjoying the me time." Emma giggled at the sight of her father, being all "Prince Charming-y."

"What's so funny?"

"Oh you know, all that workout endorphin stuff. Mary-Margaret sleeping in?"

Emma was eyeing the crisp bacon sitting peacefully on the counter.

"She's on the phone with Henry..."

With David's back turned toward the waffles, Emma grabbed at the innocent littlest piece (that no one would ever miss) and stuck it in her watering mouth.

"Good morning Emma! Hungry?" Mary-Margaret came beaming into the kitchen, all she was missing was a contingency of cheery birds to float around her.

Caught red handed, Emma gulped down the bacon smacked with guilt. Mary-Margaret smirked at Emma's bacon heist. She was amazed that for a full grown woman who has been through so much she still managed these little moments of childlike innocence. It was these little moments that Mary-Margaret cherished.

"Yea! Lots of miles and running and need shower before work..." There were moments when Emma was still gripped by the overwhelming normalcy and domesticity of her current life. So she did was she had to do, and ran for a shower.

Emma ran off towards her room to get ready, while Mary-Margaret and David settled down to have breakfast with Baby Neal.

* * *

><p>After his rather sudden and literal run in with Emma this morning, Neal decided he needed a particularly large cup of coffee and stack of pancakes before opening the store. With a full stomach and emotional bandage adhered, Neal wandered down the main street towards his father's pawn shop to start the day. He wished his dad would wrap up the honeymoon already so he could concentrate on other things, like winning back the love of his life.<p>

'But she's with the pirate and I'm dusting antiques.'

Neal knew about Hook, thought Emma was hesitant at revealing much to him about their courtship. Trying to coax anything from Henry was moot since Emma seemed to be keeping the two away from each other. The night she got back from the time traveling adventure, the night his name was bestowed upon the Charming baby, he caught a glimpse of the two of them chatting outside of Granny's, rather intimately.

'Well they had just been through a lot together, of course they got closer.'

Still doesn't make Hook any less of an asshole for implying to Henry they were somehow childhood friends.

'More like shitty boyfriend trying to win over his dead girlfriends son.'

Neal smiled at himself over the fact that he kept his mouth shut about it. Save it for when Emma needed a laugh. He loved her laugh, her true full body shaking laugh.

'Dammit man stop thinking about her and get to work.'

Neal reached the store with keys in hand, when a sudden anxious feeling overtook him. Something was off. Carefully, he grabbed the knob of the door and quietly turned it.

Unlocked.

Looking through the windows of the shop, he didn't see anyone inside. With stealth, he shuffled into the store and grabbed at a sword sitting in an umbrella stand.

He tiptoed towards the back, where he could hear rustling and under-breath curses. Careening around the frame of the door, he saw the back of a man leaning over a spot of the floor. He immediately relaxed.

"Well hello papa."

Mr. Gold jolted up from the floor and turned around in surprise. Usually his father wouldn't be so easily spooked, but he chalked that up to newlywed anxiety.

"Son! Good to see you. Looks like you've been taking good care of the shop in my absence."

Gold walked over to Neal and embraced him in a tight hug.

"Enjoy your honeymoon? And please spare me the details."

"Oh? Ah. Yes, it was lovely. But we must be getting back to work. Belle has returned to the library and I here. How has your week been?"

"It's been fine. Still haven't moved my stuff like I was planning too. Have Henry this afternoon though, so you think I can take off a bit early?"

"But of course. Why don't your bring the lad over for dinner?" His father seemed to be darting his eyes around the room, a thin shine of sweat on his brow.

"Sounds good. Everything okay papa? You seem off?"

"Just a bit tired my boy. Nothing to bother with."

Neal still had an anxious feeling. But he would have to get to that later.

* * *

><p>Once Emma was back, out of her sweats and into her classic "Work Emma" armour, she collected a plate and strode towards breakfast town.<p>

"Oh Emma, before you go to work, can you bring Henry his homework to Regina's? He called in a panic and felt bad and said you would." Mary-Margaret was cuddling with Baby Neal on the couch while David finished getting everything cleaned up.

"Yea, I guess. I'll just leave now." Defeated Emma returned the empty plate she clutched to the counter.

"Aren't you going to have something to eat?" David was in dad mode still.

"I've got some stuff at work, its fine. I better go."

David picked up a brown paper bag and held it out to her.

"Here, bacon waffle sandwich."

"Extra bacon?" Emma's smile could melt the hearts of a thousand ice giants.

David just nodded and shook the bag at her again. Emma grabbed at the breakfast offering and awkwardly stared at Mary-Margaret and David.

"Well then, guess I'm off. Bye."

Emma jolted out the door, with Mary-Margaret calling out to her.

"Don't forget Henry's homework!"

Emma froze and stepped back to grab the binder David was holding out to her, turning to leave in one full about turn, running out the door.

"Love you sweetie, have a good day!"

The door slammed.

David looked over dubiously at his wife, "You sure she's ready for that kind of forwardness?"

"I'm full of mommy hormones I can't help it!"

"That's what you said about forcing me to watch Gilmore Girls for the entire weekend. That excuse isn't always going to work."

"True. But I wasn't the one crying when Rory got her first kiss."

With that, David left the room, head hung in shame, to prepare for the day while his wife continued to giggle.

* * *

><p>Five missed calls.<p>

It was now up to five and Emma hadn't even bothered to unlock her phone to see if anyone else was trying to get a hold of her.

'While I'm driving Hook can't exactly answer the phone now can I?' Talking to her phone in an empty attempt to calm frustration wasn't helping.

Pulling up to the stately mini-manor that was the Mayor's house, aka where their son was currently serving his Mommy Mills allotted time. Emma missed the little booger something awful on days like these, but it was only fair. After their year living in New York together though, away time was especially hard on her. Trips to Central Park, museum visits and nights in attempting to cook something from the Food Channel that inevitably ended with them getting kabobs down the street. But that was the past, and Emma was coming to terms with the new status quo. How ever much it sucked for her, it was a much happier scenario for everyone else.

Before Emma could knock on the door it swung open to reveal a mid-morning Regina, still in pyjamas (though those still managed to be especially fancy) smile plastered on her face.

"Miss Swan, I take it your here to save the day once again. Henry pulled his room apart looking for his homework."

"Regina. From the smile on your face and the fact I saw him running down the street on the way here I take it Robin was over last night."

The smile quickly turned to a frown.

"We did nothing inappropriate. He wanted to spend time with Henry and..."

"Regina, its cool. Henry's not exactly a child and you are an adult. Its fine. I was just making a joke."

Regina's uptight posture seemed to relax as she eased up her defences.

"Right. Well subtleties of humour has never been one of my stronger suits."

Emma bit her tongue at making a well timed suit joke, she'd save that one for Mary-Margaret at dinner.

With that Henry bolted down the stairs and flung himself at Emma.

"Thanks so much mom! I was going crazy trying to find it last night."

"No worries kid. Can't stay long, I've got to run to the station. But don't forget your dad is going to pick you up after school, so don't dally!" Emma planted a motherly kiss on top of Henry's head and turned to leave.

"Before you go, I was hoping to discuss your training with you. Now that things have settled down I think it would be imperative to continue developing your magic."

Emma sighed.

"I thought I already have. I seem to remember you trying to kill me on the bridge."

"This will be nothing particularly strenuous. You have the skill, but your timing could use some sharpening."

"Well I guess your right. But I don't exactly have a lot of time."

"Neal is with Henry this afternoon, and you finish work at five o'clock."

"Fine fine fine. I'll pick you up from town hall at five thirty then."

Regina eyed the aging yellow bug haphazardly parked on the street.

"I'll pick you up."

Emma nodded in agreement and gave Henry a squeeze before heading back to her car.

It was only 8am and it was already a long day.

* * *

><p>Note:<p>

So I wanted to take a moment and thank you for reading! I had so many ideas running around, and I sort of want to develop this into a spec script for future portfolios having, so its going to be written a bit like an episode. Basically this is a day in the life sort of thing. Not a whole lot action wise, but just some nice character on character interaction so I hope you don't mind that sort of story structure. Lots of questions I am sure about how Neal lived and what not, do not fear that will be revealed at a later junction in the story! If you have anything you would like to see included don't hesitate to ask! I love challenges and really that is the whole point of this exercise for me.

Thank you for your patronage!


	3. Surprise Lunch Date, but not

Morning in Storybrooke was quickly passing by as the town children were busy with studies and citizens went about their day to day affairs. One Emma Swan, on the other hand, was successfully avoiding another monotonous file by fielding a call from shop owner Mr. Clark, concerned that busybodies were milling about his pharmacy.

"Yes Mr. Clark, I've made a note about it. I realize that you are nervous having the Merry Men around but...No, I doubt that's the case...Okay, next time call me if your store is on fire but I'm not taking another loitering complaint...Goodbye Mr. Clark." Emma would normally slam the phone in frustration, but she welcomed a few minutes of distraction from paper work.

With a hot cup of coffee on standby, Emma launched herself into work once again. Or at least tried to, that is until she caught David dozing off at his desk across the office. 'Lucky, I wish I had a newborn to distract my every waking moment. Okay, maybe not a newborn, I'd take another randomly appearing ten year old...' The thought of a number of distractions that could possibly arise danced around her head, 'Maybe Neal could burst through the door at any minute with an emergency. Dammit Emma, no. Leave Neal outside. Bad things happen when you think about Neal.' Emma couldn't help herself, but the playful and innocent fantasy of Neal suddenly bursting through the door gave her a few ideas. 'Maybe I could ask him to lunch, tell him we need to talk about what happened in the forest? When he was sort of dead and then not? No. Too soon. Henry! I'm worried about Henry. Need a parent/parent meeting. Yeah, that'll work and is not at all manipulative or abusing my position as a co-parent.'

Shaking her head and sipping at a super sweet gulp of coffee Emma broke herself of her procrastination meditation and stared down at the manila folders sitting on her desk. David may technically be Sheriff after the second curse, but she certainly still got the administrative responsibilities of an elected official. 'Enough of this sea of bland yellow!' Emma shot out of her seat and reached for her coat, "David! I need some air. Can I get your anything from Granny's? A keg of coffee?" David rattled awake from his light nap.

"I'm awake! My eyes were just sleeping." David rubbed the back of his head, with his eyes still shut. Once he managed to pull in the energy, he slowly peeled his eyelids open only to see Emma gesturing to wipe the drool from his lip. His cheeks blushed red and he dabbed at his mouth with the cuff of his shirt, "A coffee would be great."

Before Emma could make her way around toward the door, the front door bell jingled.

"Mr. Clark there is nothing I can do until someone actually commits a crime..." Emma turned to see the last person she'd expect.

"Morning Sheriff, I am here to file a missing person report."

"Morning Killian. Surprised to see you up this early." Emma was annoyed and a little curt, but it wasn't as if his delicate feelings could take a bit of smarmy attitude.

"Oh? Because I thought the hundreds of calls I made would have alerted you to my state of consciousness." Smarmy match point for the Captain.

"I remember telling you last night that I was getting up early and had errands to run."

"So you weren't intentionally avoiding me? Good. I thought I could keep you company, don't think your co-workers will mind." Hook gestured to the half awake David who was suddenly quite distracted with his work. Emma was not as amused as he would have hoped her to be.

"I have a lot to do today. Really banking on have a quiet space to get this all finished."

"What about dinner then? Tonight after work? We can get some drinks and..."

"I have a meeting this evening and Henry is staying at the apartment after he gets back from dinner at Neal's."

"Ah, Don't want to miss a chance to see Neal, I get it. I was a fool to think that our time together meant something to you."

Emma was blown over by the sudden outburst, thought it wasn't as if she hadn't seen it coming. She had been acting a bit distant towards him, and now she felt guilty for the morning cold shoulder.

"Whoa, cool down. Henry has just spent the weekend with Regina and I miss him. This is about Henry, not Neal."

"So I didn't see you two getting cozy in the park this morning?"

"I had just ran into him, literally. And I really don't appreciate this desperate grabbing at me for all my free time. And I'll ignore the stalking me through the park, for now. After we kissed we agreed to take things slowly, didn't we? I have a life to get back to normal still you know. This hasn't exactly been easy for me." Emma zipped her lips tight, sucking in air through her nose and reading herself for another round of verbal self defense. The stern look of frustration fell from Killian's face however, as the guilt transferred from Emma.

"No, your right love. I apologize. With Neal here, I just assumed you'd want to leave me to the side. Been a bit worked up."

"Neal has nothing to do with this. This is between you and me now. I just need time and space, which is a rarity here."

"If space and time is the best gift I could give you, then space and time you'll have. I shall bid farewell for now, but I ask of one thing before I depart."

Hook held open his arms and gestured to her to come in for a hug. Emma begrudgingly moved around from the desk separating them and fell into his arms like a sack of flour. Non-committal on the return hug, but she pecked his cheek and that had seemed to sooth his hurt feelings.

"See you sooner than later Miss Swan."

"Later it is. Promise."

Hook bowed his head in a heartfelt goodbye and finally made his leave, the jingle of the door following him on the way out.

"Shit."

Emma could swear she heard David snickering to himself, but she would have to put that aside as she pulled her jacket back off and returned to her desk.

"Though you were making a coffee run?"

"In a minute, just forgot I had to write something down." Emma thought it would be awkward say she needed to get work done and then immediately leave the building. She'd give Hook a head start.

Taking a swig from her mug, Emma wished that it was sweetened with something a little stronger than sugar. 'Neal had nothing to do with me and Hook. Nothing'. That was the mantra she repeated to herself. Though it didn't seem to be working. 'It isn't a lie if you want to believe it.' Feelings would have to wait however, for administrative business called her back into reality.

The phone rang out to her, "Here we go again."

* * *

><p>The dust never seemed to disappear in Mr. Gold's Pawn Shop, despite the hours of cleaning and restocking (not much foot traffic to attend to throughout the day gave a lot of free time to clean). The house Neal shared with his father was alway impeccably spotless, yet the shop seemed to be another story. 'He must be using some sort of busy-work curse,' Neal thought to himself as he once again scrubbed down the glass tops of the display cases.<p>

Mr. Gold strode into the main part of the shop after spending an hour busying himself with a secret project Neal was not yet privy too.

"Son, I have a request. Bella has made me promise not to bother her at the library today, something about not being distracted during an indexing session. I was hoping you could bring her some lunch the library as a bit of a surprise."

From shop manager to errand boy in one feel swoop.

"Of course Papa. Happy to get away from Pinesol and mops for a little bit." Neal flung the rag into a nearby bucket and wiped away his hands on his jeans.

"If you growing bored of this musty old place, you could always start running management on my properties around town. Rent collection and maintenance mostly, but I was hoping to downsize some of my business in order to spend more time with my family."

Though sudden the gesture was appreciated, "I don't know if I like the idea of demanding money from a convent of nuns, but maybe we could work something out?"

"When you return we will hammer out the details of the future of our family business." Mr. Gold had a glint of appreciation burst in his eye, and Neal could tell his father was enjoying this sudden shift of normalcy in their lives. Though he would to enjoy the atmosphere the uneasy feeling that grew this morning persisted.

"Sounds good. I'll get going then, later Papa."

"Yes of course. And Belle will enjoy a cola and cheeseburger, don't skimp on the ketchup." Mr. Gold pulled out his wallet and pressed a few bills into Neal's palm, "Take your time."

Mr. Gold turned towards the back of the shop, to busy his mind with whatever project he was working on now. Neal sighed and grabbed his coat from the rack and stepped out into the chilly Main Street.

Breathing in deep to clean his lungs of the dust, Neal started walking in the direction of the diner. Living in such a small down everything was five minutes away, which was quite the stark contrast to the thirty minute commute back in New York. It was then Neal noticed the rusted out yellow VW Bug parked on the street outside the Sheriff station, and his heart immediately filled with the memories of life when it was just him and Emma. No town, no magic, no secrets, but then again no families. That memory mirror of the past was shattered by the simultaneous arrival of one Captain Hook who was exiting the station with a daft smirk plastered across his face. Neal couldn't help but to immediately launch into a rendition of "Puppy Love," which continued to play as he finally met him in the middle of the sidewalk.

"Ah Baelfire, how is the life of a stock boy treating you?" Hook was standing tale and sharp, sitting on the proverbial fence of where they stood.

"Slightly better than an unemployed fairy-tale pirate." Neal said this with a laugh, to cut any sort of ill will from the words. Hook seemed to realize this and loosened his defensive stance. "Now if you don't mind," Neal nodded toward the diner. "I would like to beat the lunch rush, you and your ego are taking up the sidewalk." Hook relented, moving aside to let Neal pass-by. Neal nodded his respects and continued with a quickened pace down the street, though a voice soon caught up with him from behind.

"Perhaps a chat when it is more convenient to you? I have a talking box, I will call you on it at another time?" Hook called out to Neal, who was long gone toward the diner.

With the love sick captain far behind him, Neal relaxed his shoulders and looked forward to lunch with Belle in the library. They hadn't had a chance to talk since the Enchanted Forest, and was glad to have a friend to confide in.

He entered Granny's without much fanfare and took a seat at the counter.

"What can I get you this lovely afternoon, same thing as yesterday?" Ruby had been his patron saint of diners all week, seeing as he was too lazy to cook with running the shop.

"Actually, Miss Ruby, changing it up today. I will take Two cheeseburgers."

"Ah Neal, don't start letting yourself go just yet..." Ruby gave an evil smile and wink.

"Ha ha. Its for me and Belle. Playing the part of the good step son and bringing her lunch at the library. Should be open again soon if your interested in more teenage spell books and harlequin romances."

"Such a jokester. I'll put that order in, can I get you a coffee in the meantime?"

The door to the diner swung open before he could respond.

"Emma!" Ruby ran out from behind the counter and enveloped her in a hug.

"Whoa there lady, just here for some air but now your taking it all out of me."

"Take a seat and I'll get your some hot chocolate!" Ruby ran to the back in the kitchen, leaving Neal alone with Emma in the near empty diner.

Emma noticed Neal and suppressed her sudden rush of awkward excitement as she stumbled towards the seat beside him at the counter.

"Nice of you to finally show up for our lunch date." Neal smiled kindly making his forehead wrinkle.

"Very funny. If it wasn't for your grandfather terrorizing the town I would have only been fashionably late instead of a year and a half."

"Touche. I'm actually not staying for long, I'm meeting Belle. But we should, maybe, do this for real sometime?"

"Yes...I mean. In a parent and parent talking about their parenting kind of way, right?" Emma spat that out far to fast.

"Of course. Actually just ran into your boyfriend on the way here. Surprised he let you walk the streets unaccompanied."

"We are casually dating, as adults are allowed to do. Don't be a jackass." Emma gave him a serious stare that relaxed into a laugh.

Ruby burst back into the dining room, hot chocolate in one hand and a take out bag in the other.

"Fresh off the grill, give Belle my best and warn her I am coming over for a post honeymoon chat."

"I will do just that. What do I owe?"

"On the house, think of it as a buy ten get two free."

Neal grabbed the bag from Ruby's waiting hand and stood up from his chair.

"Well ladies, I must make my leave. Have a good afternoon." Neal made his way out of the diner, trying hard not to catch Emma's eyes on his way out.

Yes, a talk with Belle is just what he needed. Someone to remind him the past stays in the past. Right? Though the truth was Neal knew that it was Emma's love for him that brought him back to life, well their shared love. He tried not to use the phrase that Belle loved to throw around, "True Love."


	4. Take Out and Tears

A/N: I would like to take this opportunity to thank all my readers. My dream is to write (television, movies, novels) and really feel a lot of fulfillment in entertaining you with my work. If you have any requests or think someones out of character please let me know! I hope all questions are starting to be answered, and this sort of story line isn't boring, I have a personal weak spot for day-to-day fics so this is my attempt at what their "normal" non-crisis sort of days would look like. Now I'm rambling...On with the story!

* * *

><p>Alone in her office, Regina wondered just how she came to be sitting in a well tailored pant suit behind a antique oak desk with a stack of paper work and a broken heart. Well she did know; that Ms. Swan had rescued that pesky Maid Marian from the past and brought her to Storybrooke. Pesky? More like unfortunate, for Marian and her both. Both we're victims of circumstance. Well, maybe not Regina, but she did feel regret. Henry had forced her to watch Star Wars one rainy Saturday and she found a weirdly profound admirable for Darth Vader, what does that say about her as a person? That she's emotionally complicated and you shouldn't be quick to write her off as wholly evil. Her heart may be spotted black but it was still capable of beating.<p>

And now her and Robin we're still friends at the very least. He had spent the night at her house the day before, but most of that night was spent passed out drunk on the couch in her den. It was Robin who was the one appearing at her door step the night before, tears in his eyes.

_Regina pulled him through the door, as he wiped away at his embarrassingly pitiful red eyes._

"_I don't know why I'm here, but I don't want you to think I'm attempting to put your reputation into question."_

"_My reputation has long ceased to be a question Robin."_

_Robin regained his composure as they sat alone in the den, Regina offering him a glass of scotch to calm his nerves._

"_I just wanted to see you. We can be friends after all."_

"_Being friends isn't exactly ideal." _

"_We aren't teenagers. I'm sure we can hold a conversation without it getting to heated."_

"_But of course..."_

"_MOM WHEN'S DINNER AND WHERE'S MY HOMEWORK I CAN'T FIND IT." Henry called out from his room, without so much as attempting to get up from behind his computer._

_Regina and Robin, seated across from one another in her den, burst out into laughter that broke the tension between the two._

"_Half and hour Henry." Regina responded and suddenly remembered the casserole slowly burning in the oven, having become distracted by her surprise visitor._

"_Oh shit." With an uncharacteristic swear, Regina burst from her seat and ran to the kitchen closely followed by a concerned Robin. Pulling the oven doors down, the smoke bellowed from the burning pot pie, filling the kitchen with motherly failure. Without thinking, Robin grabbed the smoldering mess with a tea towel and tossed it in the sink, filling the basin with cold water to calm the sad dead pie._

"_That was suppose to be dinner, and now its just a trophy of incompetence. I blame you."_

_Regina threw Robin a sly smile as they returned to the laughter from the den._

"_Well you have at least attempted something, my repertoire of culinary arts involves a take out menu from Granny's. Why do you think I keep Little Jon around, because it isn't to just wake up to his beautifully bearded face every morning."_

"_Now I'm sure Marian can teach you a few tricks."_

"_I do think you attempt a joke, poor Marian can barely boil a pot of water for tea. Though that is not why I married her."_

_The stab of the reminder of him being married hurt, but this was Regina and the pain was covered with a wide smile and a bouncy retort._

"_Since it was you who ruined dinner, you can be responsible for feeding my son." Regina handed Robin a menu from the local pizza place that was tucked under the kitchen phone._

"_Well you are in for a treat, I can dial for takeout faster than any man or woman in this town."_

They may have finished a few bottles of wine as Robin entertained Henry with stories of the Enchanted Forest, and he promptly passed out on the couch. She'd left a message to Little Jon to pass on to Marian so she didn't need to worry. How gallant of her, she would prove to Marian that the Evil Queen was dead, all that was left was Regina Mills.

Regina sipped at her tea, though it was colder than she remembered leaving it, the jolt managed to send her back to the office and away from the memories of yesterday.

She would make Robin just her friend if it was the last thing she did. Regina rolled her eyes at that thought, 'God Regina, you even make friendships some sort of devious campaign.'

* * *

><p>"Well, well, well, look who decided to sneak back into town in the middle of the night, like a couple of eloping teenagers." Neal quietly stepped into the still library.<p>

Belle blushed from behind the book case where she was sorting a new delivery of novels. She picked up one she had been meaning to ask Neal about and ran over to hug him.

"Neal! So happy to be back. And you brought lunch! Did your father happen to put you up to this?"

"Maybe, but I would have despite his offer to pay the tab."

"Let's go back to my office, I'm expecting a group of first graders in soon to get a behind the scenes tour before we open again so we can't dally too long."

Neal followed Belle to the back of the library where she carefully cleared some books and index cards from the top of her desk and spread out a napkin to put the food on top of. She excitedly took the burgers from Neal and opened the bag to dig out the greasy goodness hiding inside. However, looking inside, she frowned.

"No ketchup?"

Neal smiled and pulled out a few packs from his pocket, "I did not forget your rather weird obsession with condiments, and also..." From his other pocket he produced two cans of cola and plopped them on top of the desk.

"Never will I doubt you again."

"Ha!" Neal took a seat at the desk, unwrapping his burger and readying for the first bite. Belle looked down upon him with a concerned grimace as he launched into lunch.

"You okay? Seem a bit ashen."

"Just tired, up early for the shop. Not exactly a morning person."

Belle would have non of it, as he could tell from her concern fading to disbelief as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Just ran into Emma at Granny's on the way here."

"Oh." Belle finally sat across from him, taking greater care in preparing her precious treat with the right compliments of condiments.

"Yea." Neal took another bite and looked down at the floor, avoiding Belles eyes which would only implore him to dig dipper into issues he had not the energy to get into. Though they probably would.

"Still haven't talked to her about the whole dead thing?"

"The whole dead thing, the whole True Loves Kiss thing, the whole going out with my mothers ex-fling thing."

"Wait...she doesn't know about Hook and your mother?"

"I'm afraid to say anything. I don't want her to think I'm telling her to break them up. She knows that Hook wanted revenge from my father for killing Milah, but Hook conveniently left out the part about Milah begin my mother."

Neal eyed Belle's untouched burger and looked back at her, "Your lunch is getting cold."

"This is far more important. You are now my step-son Neal, and I want to make sure you're alright."

Neal fought back possible tears of endearment by sipping at his coke and swallowing hard.

"I have Henry, my father and you. I'm a happy man Belle, thought I appreciate your concern. It's nice to have someone worried about you, but I can tell you right now its not needed."

Belle ignored Neal's polite way of changing the subject.

"This is more about telling Emma you hate Hook because he represents the crack in your family that eventually turned into a canyon."

"Been reading more psychoanalysis books I see. Just stay away from Dr. Phil, okay?"

"Is he related to Dr. Freud because I find his research a slight bit far fetched in terms of female psychology...Hey, don't change the subject!"

Smirking his wide eyed smirk Neal couldn't help but see her point.

"Okay, okay. Look, what do you suggest, because I can't helped but feel like I am trapped in a damned if I don't sort of situation here. And I don't want to jeopardize my relationship with Henry."

"Of course that is a concern. We must tread delicately. But Neal why is she ignoring the fact that you shared true loves kiss?"

"Because all the true love in the world doesn't change the fact that I had a chance to either hold her hand or let go. And I let go."

Belle felt defeated and bit into her burger, hoping it would lighten her mood. As she was lost in thought she eyed the book she meant to ask Neal about earlier sitting alone at the edge of her desk.

"Neal, I think I may have an idea. Henry going to be round tonight, because we may need his help."

* * *

><p>School was over for the day, Emma deduced. Though it wasn't the super sleuthing skills of a small town sheriff that brought her to this conclusion, it was the children ambling down the sidewalks in their little disheveled uniforms from a day of playing. She panicked for a moment picturing Henry sitting alone on a bench waiting for a ride and realized that Neal was getting Henry. A turn of emotion from panic to sadness rolled in when she realized that Henry was definitely old enough to make his own way around Storybrooke after school. Sure, he could go thirty blocks on the subway no problem but for some reason the idea of crossing a few streets in a small town gave her heart palpitations.<p>

Emma looked up over to her father to interrupt her thoughts, "David, you should go home early. There's only a few hours left."

"Was thinking of making a round, like to make sure all the kids get home safely."

"Just because you have a baby doesn't mean you need to parent the whole town."

David stood up from his desk and threw on his jacket, taking a moment to refill his thermos with slightly burnt office coffee.

"Very funny. I know your meeting with Regina this evening, but will you be home in time for dinner with your folks?" David smiled hopefully, edging up his eyebrows.

"Not making any promises. Never know how long she'll keep me or a long lost relative shows up to kill us all."

"That's not funny. Don't make me worry, and don't talk like that around Mary Margaret."

"Well you shouldn't let her watch so many family dramas, she never watched this much TV before she got a nursing schedule."

"Yea, your right. Maybe well go for a walk tonight, its not to cold."

"Good, great. Now leave before I give you some files to alphabetize."

"You know technically I'm sheriff now."

"Curse Sheriff. I'm elected, if I do recall. Not sure if there is a by-law or statute for a cursing wiping out previously elected officials standing."

"Okay okay, I'm leaving. We will leave you a plate of something in the fridge."

David grabbed his keys and ran out the door. A few seconds later Emma heard the truck start up and drive off.

With a smile Emma turned on the speakers to her stereo and hit play, the sounds of "Pocket full of sunshine" blasting her ears. She frowned, "Oh David, really?" She hit skip and found the song she wanted. The Used always seemed to make her smile.

A sudden ring disturbed her ambiance, but a job is a job.

"Sheriff's Office, Sheriff Swan speaking how can I help you?"

"Yes Sheriff Swan, this is Mr. Bernard from the school."

Emma's heart leapt up to her throat, but she didn't want people thinking their Sheriff could easily be rocked and kept her composure.

"How may I help you today Mr. Bernard _(OH MY GOD IS HENRY ALIVE WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG)_?"

"Well Sheriff Swan, as you know Henry is recently transferred back to school, and has been having some issues with bonding with his fellow students. We have a class camping trip scheduled that he never brought the permission form back for, and I was wondering why he won't be attending."

It is rather hysterical how fear can switch so fast to anger.

"As you know Henry is being co-parented by myself and Mayor Mills. Perhaps the Mayor did not want Henry to attend."

"Funny you say that because that is what the Mayor told me just a few moments ago, so I thought I would call and double check with you."

"My answer would have to be yes the, being outside is good for kids, right?"

"Great to hear, since I already have you on the phone, would you be interested in chaperoning? The Mayor was quite open about disliking the smell of forest."

Emma laughed in her head, 'Of course you'd leave me with all the dirty work.'

"Well I guess it saves me the pain of having to stalk the forest all weekend to make sure he doesn't run off."

"Ha, yes, I have seen his attendance record. Great, I'll send off the required information home with Henry tomorrow."

"Thank you Mr. Bernard. Have a good evening."

Emma hung up the phone and turned the music back on. Her and Henry were going to have words.


End file.
